


Fighting

by Lonely_stars_above_me



Category: Boylove - Fandom, boyxboy - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, boylove, boysex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_stars_above_me/pseuds/Lonely_stars_above_me
Relationships: Demoore/kalec





	Fighting

Thanks for reading this but I will have to delay this chapter


End file.
